


His eyes on mine

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, NaruSasu - Freeform, Yaoi, mafia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Dizem que quando se está prestes a morrer sua vida passa como um filme em sua mente. Bom, eu estou prestes a morrer e tudo o que passa na minha mente são as memórias com ele, as memórias de seus olhos. É, parece que o ditado é verdadeiro afinal.





	His eyes on mine

Quente. Por que está tão quente? Por que estou no chão?

Ah é. Ataque surpresa. Eles venceram. Desculpe Velho, desculpe Sasuke, eu tentei, mas não deu. Vocês vão me odiar se eu disser que estou aliviado?

Minha garganta dói. Por que está tão difícil respirar?

Ah! Fumaça. O fogo! Está tudo queimando! Tenho que sair daqui. Por que não consigo me mexer? Ah é. Os tiros. Minhas duas pernas estão inúteis agora. Por isso não consigo sair. Isso tudo é sangue? Deve ser por isso que estou me sentindo tão fraco. Algo dói na minha cabeça também. Acho não tenho muito tempo. Tudo bem. Estou aliviado afinal. Eu só queria ver seus olhos mais uma vez.

Não. Melhor que seja assim. Melhor não me despedir. Estou tão cansado. Se eu fechar meus olhos sei que posso ver os dele.

Sua voz. É a voz dele mesmo? Então já morri? Não. Ainda está quente, ainda dói, ainda vejo o sangue. Mas devo estar delirando, ele não pode estar aqui. Com certeza não é a voz dele. Mas parte de mim queria que fosse. Pra poder vê-lo só mais uma vez. Tossir dói. Acho que agora é mesmo o fim pra mim. Mais tiros. Ainda tem mais alguém vivo? Preciso olhar em volta… Olhos. Seus olhos. Não pode ser. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Desespero.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu?

 

Acho que sou capaz de lembrar cada uma dessas vezes.

 

...

 

A primeira... Éramos praticamente dois pirralhos. 15 anos? Por aí… Eu estava na frente daquele restaurante, sozinho, pedindo pra alguém me dar só uma chance. Eu só queria lavar os pratos em troca de comida. Ele estava na área externa, com um homem igual a ele, mas mais velho e de cabelos mais longos. Estavam levantando-se para sair. Metade da comida ainda no prato. Minha barriga doía. Ainda não tinha comido desde que cheguei naquela cidade. Três dias? Quatro? Foi impossível não encarar o prato. Ele percebeu.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Desdém.

 

Dias depois, estava perto de uma loja. Uma placa informava que precisava-se de ajuda. Olhava pras minhas roupas imundas de quem vivia na rua e sentia que não conseguiria nada de qualquer maneira. Qual o ponto em entrar? Pensava que deveria ir pra perto da feira de novo. Surrupiar algumas frutas de novo. Nunca gostei de roubar. Mas que escolha eu tinha, se ninguém me ajudava? Então ele saiu da loja. Roupas caras. Celular na mão.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Reconhecimento. E desdém.

 

O ódio subiu à minha mente. Puxei seu celular e corri. Estava sendo perseguido, acabei numa rua sem-saída. “Deixe o menino cuidar disso, Itachi.” Era um homem forte, grisalho, que falava. O tal Itachi era o homem moreno de cabelos compridos. O menino era ele.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Desafio.

 

Ele me atacava. Eu sabia me defender. Mas ele era forte. Muito forte. Dei vários socos. Alguns chutes. Quase o imobilizei. Quase. Apanhei muitos mais. No meio do movimento dele pra bater minha cabeça contra o chão o grisalho interveio. “Chega, Sasuke. Ele pode ser útil”. Sasuke. Era esse o nome do bastardo.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Surpresa.

 

Apaguei e quando acordei de novo estava numa superfície macia. A quanto tempo não me deitava em algo macio? O velho grisalho me encarava. “Você tem talento garoto. Nunca vi ninguém conseguir machucar tanto aquele moleque Uchiha. Ele é um gênio sabia?” Eu só olhava ao redor, tentando entender o que acontecia. “Já vão lhe trazer comida. Qual seu nome? Onde aprendeu a lutar?” Comida? Meu nome? Talento? Não entendia. Mas o que tinha a perder? “Naruto. Meu nome é Naruto”. “Muito prazer Naruto. Eu sou Jiraya e essa é minha casa. E pode ser a sua se aceitar minha proposta”.

 

A proposta era simples. Entrar pra máfia. Ser mais um braço forte pra proteger os líderes. Mais um soldado. Treinaria ali. Moraria ali. Vida criminosa. Eu não gostava. Mas foi a única mão que se estendeu pra mim. Não tinha nada a perder afinal. A resposta também era simples. Era sim.

 

Duas semanas se passaram. Meu primeiro treinamento com armas. O Velho insistiu. “Só os punhos não bastam, moleque”. Ele me mostrava tudo pessoalmente. Eu ouvia os cochichos de quem não entendia o que ele via em mim. Eu também não entendia. Entramos na sala de armas, já havia alguém lá. Ele. Não o tinha o visto desde a briga no beco.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Indiferença.

 

“Que bom que já está aqui Sasuke. Posso aproveitar para apresentá-los devidamente, sem socos e chutes dessa vez. Este é Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, ele irá te ajudar neste treino”. Eu já sabia quem ele era. O Velho já tinha me explicado. Sasuke era o neto de de um dos fundadores da máfia. As famílias dele e do Velho trabalhavam juntas desde o ínicio. Mas eles foram traídos. Emboscaram os Uchihas. Só sobraram Sasuke e o irmão Itachi. Jiraya havia jurado protegê-los. Eles seriam os herdeiros de tudo, quando a hora chegasse. “Já usou uma arma?” Foi a primeira vez que ouvi sua voz. “Não”. “Então vamos começar com o básico”.

Ele era bom em atirar. Era como se a arma fosse parte dele. Seus olhos faiscavam de satisfação quando acertava o alvo perfeitamente. Eu aprendi rápido. Odiava a sensação da arma na mão. Odiava o barulho. O coice. O cheiro que saía do cano. Mas era bom naquilo. “Um talento nato”, o Velho sempre dizia. Sasuke quase não falava, quase não me olhava, mas depois de um treino em que acertei todos os alvos perfeitamente…

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Respeito.

 

Passamos a treinar luta corporal juntos também. Os cochichos continuavam. Eu era apenas um soldado naquela máfia. Sasuke era um herdeiro. Por que me colocar pra treinar com ele? Um dia perguntei. “Porque você é o único que aguenta o ritmo dele” o Velho respondeu. Sasuke sempre ganhava quando lutávamos, quando competíamos no tiro… Mas ganhava por pouco, às vezes saía machucado. Encontrei um objetivo pra mim. Superá-lo. Fazê-lo me reconhecer como igual. Embora não fosse.

 

O tempo ia passando e o Velho sempre me mantinha por perto. Começava a me inteirar nos assuntos da máfia. Quem eram os aliados, quem eram os inimigos. Os fornecedores, os clientes. Prostituição e tráfico de drogas, além da proteção para os ‘civis’ da cidade, em troca de dinheiro. Eram esses os negócios da máfia. “Se as pessoas querem usar seus corpos para conseguir dinheiro, nós ajudamos e lucramos. Se as pessoas querem destruir seus corpos com as drogas nós ajudamos e lucramos. E as pessoas de bem só querem se sentir seguras, protegidas. Nós ajudamos e lucramos. Apenas isso” o Velho dizia. Falando assim, não parecia tão mal. Mas eu não me enganava. Sabia o que era feito com quem não pagava, com os inimigos. A máfia era cruel.

 

Mas eu não participava de nada. Assim com Itachi não permitia que Sasuke participasse, embora ele insistisse. “Vocês precisam aprender, precisam saber se defender, mas ainda não são parte dessa organização. Não até os 18, não até a iniciação”. Então eu e Sasuke acabávamos sempre juntos. Treinando, estudando, nos desafiando, Sasuke ganhando e me provocando com seu ar superior. O que começou com uma tentativa de roubo e uma troca de socos num beco virou uma estranha amizade. Quando ambos fizemos 18 anos a cerimônia se aproximava. Sasuke estava ansioso pelo dia da iniciação. Ele adorava aquilo. Eu estava apavorado. Eu odiava aquilo. Mas era tudo o que eu tinha. Só que eu não entendia. Sabia que todos passavam pela cerimônia mas não entendia porque a minha seria junto com Sasuke. Eu era só um soldado, ele um herdeiro.

 

Na noite anterior à cerimônia o Velho me contou. “Nesta máfia sempre tem dois líderes, Naruto. Um líder representando cada família fundadora. Dois pilares para comandar tudo isso. Itachi é líder o Uchiha, Sasuke é o herdeiro. Eu sou o líder herdeiro dos Senju, apesar de não ser dessa família. Mas eu não tenho herdeiros. A única mulher que amei se afastou disso tudo, com razão. O jovem que eu preparava para ser meu herdeiro morreu uma semana antes de você tentar roubar Sasuke e eu ver o talento em você, de eu me ver em você. Eu quero que você seja meu herdeiro. Naruto Uzumaki, quando a hora chegar, você irá liderar pelos Senju?” Só então fez sentido eu saber tanto, o Velho sempre me manter por perto. Ele estava me treinando. Eu podia não gostar da vida criminosa. Mas era tudo o que eu tinha. E eu era bom. O Velho foi o único a acreditar em mim, a ver algo em mim, jamais poderia recusar. Além disso, Sasuke enfim me veria como igual. “Não vou lhe decepcionar” era a única resposta que eu poderia dar.

 

Fui contar a Sasuke antes de dormir. Ele já sabia, Itachi tinha lhe falado. Acho que ele pôde ver como eu estava nervoso com essa nova perspectiva.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Divertimento.

 

“Não está com medo, está? Gatinho medroso”.

 

A cerimônia tinha um ritual. Receberíamos apelidos e os símbolos destes, desenhados por um dos membros, seriam tatuados em nossos corpos. Eu, Kyuubi. Uma raposa laranja e feroz foi tatuada em minhas costas. Ele, Susano’o. Um demônio guerreiro preencheu as suas. Quando as horas de tatuagem acabaram e os gritos dos membros ecoaram no salão…

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Orgulho. E reconhecimento.

 

Nossa primeira missão foi em conjunto. Era ir atrás de um bastardo que vinha ameaçando uma das prostitutas sob a proteção da máfia. Eu imobilizei o sujeito. Sasuke o executou.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Adrenalina.

 

Os meus provavelmente demonstravam medo. Sasuke tinha uma aura assassina, parecia gostar de matar. Quanto mais missões fazíamos mais ele parecia encarnar o demônio tatuado em suas costas. Matando, torturando, retirando prazer disso tudo. Eu não gostava dessa vida. Mas era bom, um dos melhores, apenas o próprio Sasuke podia me rivalizar. E agora eu também era um herdeiro. Nós éramos iguais, mesmo sendo tão diferentes.

 

Alguns meses após nossa iniciação as coisas ficaram estranhas. Os inimigos estavam em polvorosa, pareciam se unir contra nós. Eu e Sasuke suspendemos as missões de campo, assim como Itachi e Jiraya estavam sempre protegidos, trocando de casa, sempre às sombras. A prioridade era manter os líderes e herdeiros a salvo até a confusão passar. Até a emboscada. Duas famílias rivais tinham se unido pra invadir um de nossos depósitos de armas. Não sabíamos se por sorte deles ou por traição, eu e Sasuke estávamos neste mesmo depósito escolhendo novas armas para levar para a sede principal. No meio do tiroteio…

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Confiança.

 

Vencemos. E tínhamos deixado um recado. Todos estavam confiantes que isso esfriaria a rebelião das famílias rivais. A festa foi consequência, em uma das casas de prostituição da organização. Nunca tinha estado naquela, porque não fazia meu estilo. Especificamente, mulheres não eram do meu gosto. Nunca foi um problema “Tudo bem. Ninguém aqui se importa com quem você quer foder, Naruto” foi tudo o que o Velho me disse quando contei, precisando dar uma explicação pra recusar o presente que queria me dar quando fiz 17 anos, umas das meninas mais doces que já vira nessa vida maldita, segundo suas palavras.

Poucas pessoas sabiam. Nunca tinha contado a Sasuke, não sabia como ele reagiria. Era oportuno que a única casa do meu tipo que a máfia gerenciava ficasse distante. Eu ia até lá quando sentia necessidade, não fazia visitas frequentes. Naquela noite de comemoração eu observava as pessoas bebendo e dançando, poucas roupas nos corpos, o clima era quente, mas eu me sentia frustrado. Até que...

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Desejo.

 

No segundo seguinte estávamos próximos, corpos suados dançando. Alguns minutos depois estávamos longe dos olhos de todos, bocas provando-se ferozmente. Não demorou até estarmos em um dos muitos quartos. Roupas no chão, toques brutos, afoitos. Sua boca no meu mamilo me fez suspirar. No meu membro me fez estremecer. Seu aperto em minhas coxas me arrepiava. Ver as marcas das minhas mãos na sua pele branca me fazia sorrir feroz. Sentir o calor do seu corpo sob o meu enquanto eu o penetrava lentamente era enlouquecedor. Ouvir seus rosnados de prazer a cada estocada forte que eu dava me deixavam ainda mais excitado. Seu corpo apertou o meu, sua mão acelerou a masturbação que fazia em si mesmo…

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Êxtase.

 

Se antes de Sasuke eu podia passar meses sem tocar outro corpo, depois dele eu não aguentava mais que alguns dias. A sintonia era surreal. Me viciei no corpo forte, nos toques brutos, nos beijos e mordidas, na voz rouca. Me viciei nele. Agora podia entender os clientes que compravam nossas drogas, que sempre buscavam por mais. Eu sempre voltaria por mais uma dose de Sasuke. Começaram os comentários. Itachi e Jiraya não se importavam. Estávamos juntos.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Cumplicidade.

 

Voltamos às missões. Cobranças, inspeções, acertos de conta. Eu não gostava, mas sabia ser violento. Sasuke adorava, mas sua especialidade era torturar lentamente. Em boa parte do tempo éramos Kyuubi e Susano’o, o casal de herdeiros respeitado e temido, opostos complementares tomando a frente de tudo aos poucos. Mas quando estávamos a sós éramos só Naruto e Sasuke e eu podia ver além da frieza dele, podia ver seu calor.

 

Quase um ano após nossa vitória na emboscada do galpão, tudo mudou. Uma explosão numa das casas seguras dos Uchiha. Nenhum sobrevivente. Itachi estava lá dentro. Os culpados: membros desgarrados de uma das famílias rivais. Os líderes não tinham autorizado o ataque. Jiraya propôs um acordo. Sasuke só queria vingança. Matou cada um da família rival que encontrou no esconderijo. Alguns com as próprias mãos. Quando cheguei no local o encontrei com mãos e torso ensanguentados. Mas ele sorria.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Loucura.

 

À noite, em nosso quarto, ele se descontrolou. Como nunca tinha visto. Se agarrou a mim com força suficiente para me marcar, seu aperto não diminuiu nem mesmo depois de adormecer. Ainda assim, não chorava. Gritava e sofria, mas seus olhos permaneciam firmemente secos. Secos, mas inundados de sentimentos, porque antes que ele pegasse no sono...

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Dor.

 

Susano'o era o novo líder Uchiha. Mas continuou indo a missões. Ele gostava, afinal. Dizia que o fazia sentir-se vivo. Íamos sempre juntos. “Juntos, minha raposa, somos invencíveis, somos à prova de balas” me dizia após mais uma vitória. Eu não precisava, mas ele me protegia. Questionei. “A armadura de Susano’o é a única capaz de proteger Kyuubi. Eu sou o único capaz de te proteger. E sempre o farei”. Não tinha como rebater, não quando…

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Segurança.

 

A adrenalina se transformava em tesão em nossos corpos. Eu odiava toda aquela violência. Mas adorava o que fazia com ele. E o que ele fazia comigo. Pra mim. Só pra mim. Sua aura demoníaca era tão aterrorizante quando hipnotizante. Um demônio lindo. Rotina de dias e noites violentos e madrugadas intensas. Nos beijos. Nas mordidas. Lambidas e gemidos. O vai e vem frenético dos nossos corpos. Mil vezes...

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Prazer.

 

Alguns meses depois da morte de Itachi, em uma manhã fria, o Velho simplesmente não acordou. Estava doente. Ninguém sabia. Morreu dormindo. Uma morte tão pacífica que chegava a ser irônica. Sofri. Ele foi o primeiro a me acolher. A me ver. Kyuubi agora era líder. E ia manter minha promessa de manter aquela organização. E de mudá-la para melhor.

 

Busquei consolo nos braços de Sasuke. Naquela noite os toques foram mais suaves. Eu via sua pele se arrepiar. Sua língua me fazia suspirar. Minhas lágrimas foram secando à medida que nosso suor e saliva foram se misturando. Seu interior me recebeu deliciosamente. Suas mãos mais me acariciavam do que apertavam. As palavras sussurradas pela primeira vez, juntos, sem combinar, mais uma prova da nossa sincronia perfeita, preenchendo o vazio em mim.

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Amor.

 

…

 

Eu estou aliviado. Porque nessa vida mafiosa esse ciclo não acaba. Os responsáveis por esse ataque foram os aliados daqueles que mataram Itachi e foram mortos por Sasuke. Deviam estar planejando isso há meses. Sabiam que não teriam chances se enfrentassem Kyuubi e Susano'o juntos. Ninguém nunca tinha. Mas nenhum de nós deveria estar aqui. Por isso esses olhos não podem ser reais.

 

Dizem que quando se está prestes a morrer sua vida passa como um filme em sua mente. Bom, eu estou prestes a morrer e tudo o que passa na minha mente são as memórias com ele, as memórias de seus olhos. É, parece que o ditado é verdadeiro afinal. Do jeito mais torto possível minha vida só ganhou algum sentido depois de o conhecer, depois de encontrar seus olhos.

Eu não sei mais se estou alucinando ou se é real, mas posso vê-los se aproximando de mim. Posso ouvir sua voz. “Por que está aqui? Não era pra você estar aqui!”

 

Nem você. Você tem que sair daqui. Está tudo queimando. Sua armadura não pode mais proteger a essa raposa, demônio. Não consigo falar. Mas me concentro no som de sua voz, em suas mãos me segurando, tentando me levantar. Eu vou sentir sua falta Susano’o. Sasuke. Vou sentir falta do seu sorriso, de ouvir sua voz, de sentir seu toque. Dos seus olhos. Meu belo demônio. “Kyuubi, olha pra mim, eu estou aqui, somos invencíveis lembra? À prova de balas. Naruto!”

 

Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Lágrimas. E paz.


End file.
